


Makeshift Torch

by KGM_14



Series: Can You Hold Me? [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony, alpha bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KGM_14/pseuds/KGM_14
Summary: Tony Stark is an omega who is forced to run away from home in order to not be forced to marry. He has help and makes it to small town where no one should be able to find him. Except he does find his mate.





	Makeshift Torch

God. How long had he been there for now? He looked around his small room once more. There was one door. There was one bed pushed to the corner. It was a simple one mattress bed. There was a dresser parallel to the bed on the left corner which was a simple four drawer dresser with one rectangular mirror. If he had to use the bathroom, one of his father’s guards would go take him. He was fed three meals a day at the exact same time everyday. They were never flavorful meals, no, as an omega, he didn’t get to eat for flavor, he ate for nutrition. He looked down at the only clothes they gave him, a burlap sack looking nightgown with long sleeves and socks. At least they’re the fluffy thick kind. No one visited him.

His father was at least kind enough to leave him some tools to build things with. He tried to break out once, but the door would not budge. He had tried everything. But as he said, he at least got to tinker. He would have gone insane otherwise. From his schedule, he knew it was late and that meant most of the house was asleep. He should probably do the same. Nothing ever happened to him now. Not since he was put in his prison cell. The only perks about being in there was that no alpha was allowed to touch him. Virgin omegas were worth millions. At least that’s what his father said, his mother was a tad worse.

He climbs into his own sorry excuse of a bed and digs himself into the covers. He closes his eyes and goes into a restless sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He snapped up in his bed as he heard the door being unlocked. Something was not right. No one entered his room and especially at that late an hour. He sat frozen in bed as the door was opened and in stepped, “Uncle Obie? What are you doing here?” His uncle said nothing as he locked the door behind him and then turned ever so slowly to look at him. “Uncle Obie?”

He stopped at the foot of the bed before leaning down and making eye contact. “Oh, Anthony, my dear boy. I am so sorry you have to be trapped in here. I told your father this wasn’t right. I tried to convince him this was not the way.”

He relaxed as he heard his uncle speak. He knew he could count on him. His uncle was never cruel to him. Every time his father spoke cruelly to him, Uncle Obie was always there to defend him from those harsh words. “Your father, though, just will not listen. He said this was the way to get you in perfect shape for your future alpha. I told him there were other ways.” Uncle Obie shook his head and took a seat on the bed.

He placed a hand over his uncle’s and smiled at him. “I know, Uncle Obie. You were always so good to me.”

“I knew you’d see it my way, Anthony. I told your father I had the perfect way to get you a husband.”

“What is it?”

Then his uncle got a smile he had never seen him wear before. It made him uncomfortable. That smile was malicious and cruel. And he found himself withdrawing his hand from his uncle’s. “Anthony, you’ve grown into a fine young omega. Full of life, beautiful, and fertile. Anyone can smell it on you. Your alpha would be very lucky to have you. But I didn’t want to force you to bond with someone you did not know. Someone who would not cherish you and realize the prize you are. So, I got to thinking.”

A pause and he didn’t like where his uncle was going with this talk. The way he spoke about him, so hungry and full of lust? The thought paralyzed him. He was alone in a locked room with a man who was speaking about him in a way an uncle should not speak about his nephew. He was starting to panic. He knew what was coming before his uncle let the words out.

“What if you mated with me?”

He felt his world stop. Silence.

“Uncle Obie, I can’t. You’ve been like a second father to me.”

“Oh, think about it, Anthony. I wouldn’t mistreat you. You’d be your own person with your own life. All I would need would be an heir. An alpha heir, of course. And with how young you are, I have no doubt you’d deliver.”

“I’m sorry, Uncle, but no.”

His uncle released a breath before running his hand over his hairless head. “It’s a good thing I’m not asking.” Then the next thing he knew was he was pushed onto the bed, forced to look up as he uncle loomed over him. Wide eyes filling with tears as his uncle smiled viciously down at him before moving to kiss along his neck. His uncle ignored his protests, ignored as he shouted his objections. His could only push his uncle away from him. But it was of no use, his uncle was bigger, stronger. He let silent tears fall. “Uncle, stop! STOP!” Obadiah pulled back and slapped him harshly before using one hand to cover his mouth and the other to unbuckle his own pants and pull out his already hardening member. He started thrashing wildly when he realizes just how far his uncle was willing to go.

His uncle merely used his body to pin him down. Tears were falling frantically now and then he felt his uncle’s hand move to go under his burlap sack and he froze. His hand moved discreetly to the edge of the bed where he picked up whatever he had lying around. His hammer. He grasped it firmly in his hand before he swang it and it hit his uncle on the head.

Obadiah fell limp and he did his best to get out from under him. He stood, holding onto his dresser, doing his best to stop shivering and trembling. Tried to control his breathing. He moved back towards his uncle and began fumbling for the keys his uncle used to get into his room. He found them and moved to the door and unlocked it, bolting from the room.

He didn’t know where his feet were taking him, he just kept running down the hall. Then he bumped into someone and they both tumbled. He scrambled away from the person until he saw who it was. “Jarvis?”

“Tony.”

“Oh, Jarvis,” he crawled over to the only person who he thinks genuinely liked him. Jarvis pulled him into a tight, reassuring hug. “Jarvis, Uncle Obie, he-he tried, he tried to, he” he couldn’t get the word out before bursting into tears. “My poor boy, my poor baby. Come on, now. No more tears. We have to go.” Jarvis is standing up and pulling Tony with him.

“Go?”

Jarvis is pulling him down the hall. “Yes, go. I am going to break you out today. I would have done so sooner, but I saw Obadiah go into your room and I had to postpone it until he left. Had I known he was going to try that, I would have gone in and kicked his ass myself.” Tony took a breath of relief.

“Thanks, Jarvis.”

“Oh, Anthony. You know I see you as my own child. I would do anything to protect, surely you must know that.”

“I do, Jarvis. I do.”

They made it to the servant ward where Jarvis led him out the back door of the kitchen. They stepped out and cut through bushes and shrubs before the trees hid them. “Now listen to me, carefully. About a block from here, there is a car and a man. His name is Yinsen. He is one of my dearest friends and he will be driving you far away from here. Somewhere Howard nor Maria nor Stane can find you. I don’t even know where he will be taking you. You have to trust me enough to trust him. You will ask him the password before entering the car with him. It is printer.”

Tony gave a nod then he frowned, “You’re not coming with us?”

“No, I’m sorry. I have to keep Howard off your scent. Take these and this.” He handed him scent blockers and a giant sack that matched the one he was forced to wear. “There is close to one million dollars in that bag. Use it to rebuild your life. When you deem it safe enough, you may call me on this number, but only when you are safe. Please, Tony. I know you’ll want to call when you miss me, but do not do it unless you are safe. Promise me, right now.”

  
Tony was crying as he nodded, and whispered, “I promise.” Jarvis handed him the card with his phone number and Tony placed it in the sack with the money. “I love you, Anthony. With all my heart. You are and always will be my son.” Tony threw his arms around Jarvis and sobbed into his shoulder. “I love you, too, Jarvis, You were always more of a father to me than Howard.” They stayed there for a few seconds before Jarvis pulled back.

  
“Now, you must go. Run. Do not stop. Do not look back. The car should be near the Collins’s home.” Tony nods before pecking Jarvis on the cheek and moving to get a head start. And then he ran, and he didn’t look back. He promised Jarvis he wouldn’t.

  
His body was about to give out, he had no idea how long he’d been running. But then he spotted a single rundown car. Nothing his neighbors would ever own, that’s for sure. He saw a man in the driver’s seat and Tony walked cautiously towards it. He tapped the glass of the passenger seat and the man looked up. He looked roughly around Jarvis’s age.

  
“Hello, you must be Tony. I’m Ho Yinsen, but most just call me Yinsen. Nice to meet you.”

  
“What’s the password?”

  
“Printer.” Tony nodded and gave Yinsen a small smile who unlocked the doors. Tony climbed into the passenger seat and he placed the bag of money at his feet before he sprayed himself with scent blockers and then sprayed Yinsen. He also swallowed one of the scent blocker pills. Now no one could trace his scent. Yinsen smelled like a Beta, but one could never be too sure.

“We have to go now. We don’t know how long it will be until they realize you are gone.” Then they were driving out of the neighborhood. He watched everything he’s leaving behind. “You may sleep if you want to. This is going to be a long trip.” Tony nodded and leaned against the window before he dozed off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he woke, he looked out the window and saw they were surrounded by forest. Miles upon miles of forest, towering over them. “Where are we?”

  
“Somewhere in Pennsylvania. We’ve still got a ways to go. Roughly 3 days.”

“Where are we going?”

“That I will not tell you until we are there. Now come on. We’re about to switch cars.” Then they’re parking beside another car hidden deep in the woods. Yinsen climbed out of the car, moving to open the door to the backseat and he pulled out a couple of bags. Tony followed behind him, confused. He assumed it made sense to switch cars so that no one could track them by car.

Yinsen unlocked the other car and they climbed in. He placed the bags he was carrying onto the back seat of the new car. Then they’re driving off again. “Are you hungry? I have some snacks in those bags. I have fruit, vegetables, chips, cookies, doughnuts -” Tony cut him off.

“Doughnuts? I haven’t had a doughnut in so long.” He was supposed to have been cut off since he was fifteen. To keep his figure. But Jarvis always tried to sneak him one when he could. The alpha was so good to Tony. Him and his omega wife, Anna. They were the parents anyone would wish for. Jarvis had snuck Tony a doughnut for his birthday since Tony hadn’t even gotten cake to celebrate his turning eighteen.

“Yeah. they should be in one of the bags.” Tony turned to look for them and found a box of regular glazed doughnuts. He grabbed one out from the box and took a bite, almost moaning at the taste. He had a major sweet tooth, and when he was cut off, he almost cried.

“I love doughnuts, so much.” Yinsen chuckled beside him “I know. Jarvis told me. He said to make sure I bought some, just for you. When he told about his plan, I called him crazy. But then he explained how you were being kept prisoner until the highest bidding alpha won you. And that just wasn’t right. You were being kept prisoner by your parents and then you would have been kept prisoner by your future alpha. And then I realized what kind of life you would have. You would have been kept as a breeding machine. We all knew your alpha wouldn’t care whether you consented or not. I couldn’t leave an innocent child to that life because while you may be eighteen, you still have your whole life ahead of you. Compared to me, you’re a child. I agreed with Jarvis wholeheartedly. Besides you’re eighteen, your parents technically have no reign over you. You deserve to take your life back.”

Tony didn’t know what to say. It seemed everyone disagreed with the way Howard was keeping him, everyone but Howard. They were all on his side. He almost cried. “Thank you, Yinsen. I don’t know what else to say.”

“No. Do not thank me, but if you really want to repay me. Take your life back. Live to the fullest. Don’t waste your life, Tony.” Tony could only nod, a promise. It was the least he could for the man who was helping him escape. The rest of the drive was spent in silence, save for the occasional rustle of bags as Tony grabbed things to eat or when Yinsen asked him for something as well.

Tony slept for most of it, too. It seemed Yinsen never stopped driving, not unless for gas and bathroom breaks. But he kept on going, almost like they couldn’t reach the location fast enough. Yinsen never rested. Tony doesn’t recall ever seeing the man sleep and it’s not like he did it when Tony was sleeping because every time Tony woke up, they were in a different location. They switched cars only one other time in North Dakota. Yinsen said they were close.

Tony perks up as he sees a sign reading, “Welcome to Washington.” They had traveled across the country. They keep driving deep into Washington and deeper into their dark woods and forests. They took plenty of backroads and the occasional small road that was at least asphalt. And then they finally stop.

It was the middle of the night and Yinsen parked right in front of a small building. “This is the small town called Avenge. The people here call themselves Avengers. But do not worry, they are friendly. You can not find this town on any map. It’s not even on the internet. You have to know about it to find it, and I can assure you, no one besides those who live here know about it. Your father will not be able to find you unless you want to be found. We are very deep into the forests that even if all the lights were on in this town, you would not be able to find it. This is the safest place I could think of for you to hide. You have money, but I still recommend trying to get a job. Find a home to call your own. They won’t ask for credit, they only have cash. They are very isolated. Most things people sell, they grow themselves. Now, while you may be safe, you should still remain vigilant.”

He helps Tony out of the car. “I’m sorry we could not stop for clothes.”

“Don’t be, all I need is a needle and thread. I was taught how to sew, and cook, and clean. I’ll survive. I can’t thank you enough for this.”

“You already know how to thank me. Remember, Tony, do not waste your life.”

Tony is standing outside a small diner, with only one person inside and he walks in, money clutched tightly to his chest. The sign said open and he walks in cautiously. He hears a small bell go off and someone is rushing out from what he can only assume is a backroom. She steps out all bright eyes and smiles and then pauses once she sees him. She was beautiful. She had long blonde hair pulled back into a slick pony tail. She was tall and elegant. Her heels made her even taller. She had striking blue eyes and her smile, from what he saw, was beautiful. From her scent, he could smell the omega in it. But she also walked as if she owned the world. It was inspiring.

  
He can only imagine what he looked like. Disheveled, hasn’t showered, probably a bruise on his face from where his uncle hit him, burlap sack looking outfit, and then actual burlap sack in his hand, no shoes, just socks. But her shocked look doesn’t last long before she goes back to professional and smiles at him. “How may I help you today?”

  
“Do you know any place I can rest for night?”

  
She frowns. “I’m sorry, honey, but we don’t have any hotels. This isn’t a place people stop at.” He feels himself panic. “What’s your name?”

He lifts his head to look at her. “T-Tony.”

She nods, “How old are you?”

“Eighteen.” He sees her frown deepen. “Wait one minute. I’ll be right back. Feel free to have a seat.” He nods at her and takes a seat at a small booth. He holds his sack close to him and stares down the table. He sees her head into the back room and she doesn’t return for a while. But when she does, she has a taller man with her. Tony almost bolted when he smelled the alpha on him, but then he picked up on their bonded scent and he allows himself to relax. No bonded alpha would ever cheat on their omega. It just wouldn’t be as pleasurable.

“Hi, Tony, this is my husband, Harold, but he goes by Happy. And I’m Virginia, but everyone calls me Pepper. We want to give you a place to stay for the night, or at least for however long you need.” He noticed they started releasing a more nurturing scent. He had to admit they smelled sweet.

“Oh, no. I couldn’t intrude.”

“Nonsense. We’d be happy to.”

“If you’re sure.”

“Of course, come on. I’ll show our guest room. I apologize in advance that it’s not very big.”

“That’s no problem. I’ve lived in smaller.”

She leads him passed what appears to be a living room and down a hallway. “Here we go. This can be your room for as long as you need.”

“I can’t thank you enough for this. I don’t know what to say.”

“Don’t worry about it. We know what one small act of kindness can do.”

Tony smiles at them once more before they leave, “Sleep well.”

He sets his sack beside him on the bed hidden in the small crevice between the bed and the wall. He sits on the bed and looks around. The bed was bigger than the one he was used to, more comfortable as well. But like his old room, there was only one dresser. But he noticed another door in the room. He gets up and walks to the door and slides it open revealing a closet? He hadn’t had that luxury in a while. It held pairs of jeans, pants, shirts.

He shuts the door and moves back to the bed where he lays down and falls asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Tony, Tony, sweetie, wake up!”

He opens his eyes and gasps. “Tony, honey, what happened?” He blinks rapidly trying to rack his brain as to why he knows that voice. “Tony, it’s me, Pepper. Calm down. You’re okay.” He sits up in bed and sighs. He runs his hand over his face and winces as he feels sweat.

“I’m fine.”  
  
She takes a seat at the foot of the bed. “Do you want to talk about it?” He takes a shuddering breath, remembering his dream. “Not really.” She nods in understanding and places a comforting hand on his shoulder. “That’s okay. Just know I’m here if you want to talk. Do you think you’ll be able to go back to sleep?”  
  
He shakes his head and she stands, holding out a hand for him to take. He stares at it for a good minute before grabbing it and she gently pulls him out of the bed. She leads him out of his bedroom and they make their way to the front of the diner. She tells him to take a seat on the bar stool.

She goes into the kitchen and after a few minutes, she returns with two hot chocolates, holding one out to him. He takes it in his trembling hands and brings it to his to lips, savoring the scent before letting it reach his mouth. He wanted to moan at the taste, but he couldn’t, that would be improper. They sit in a comfortable silence. The only noise from the outside world. It was so soothing. For someone like Tony, hearing the rustle of trees, chirping of bats, owls hooting, was so calming, especially when the only noises he ever used to hear at night was that of cars beeping, people yelling or chattering.

  
“My mother always gave me hot chocolate when I couldn’t sleep,” Pepper says softly. “She’d make it extra sweet just for me. Said that such a good thing would give me such good dreams.”

Tony gives a small, timid smile, “She sounds amazing.”

Pepper chuckles, “She was. She always said I should be proud of being an omega because without me, there was no alpha. She was a fierce woman, my father said I am very much like her.”

“You sound like her.”

“Thanks. Now how about we try that sleeping thing again, maybe the hot chocolate will help.” Tony nods and follows after her. She leads him to his room and presses one kiss to his forehead before turning out the light and shutting the door behind him. She walks back into her room and takes off her robe before climbing into bed, her husband stirred from his sleep at her movements.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, he had a nightmare. He didn’t want to say about what.”

Happy wraps an arm around her pulling her closer, “We can’t force it. He’ll talk when he’s ready.”

“I know, Happy, but I can’t shake the feeling that that boy has gone through something awful,” she shivers, wrapping the covers tighter around herself.

“I know, Pep, but we’ll be there for him. Whenever he needs. Just be there for him. Now, it’s time to sleep. It’s your turn to open the diner tomorrow.” She smiles before falling asleep.

When she wakes again, she hears chatter in the diner and sits up in bed abruptly. She looks to her bedside clock and sees she’s slept in on opening the diner. She rushes out of bed and hurriedly changes from her sleeping clothes into a pair of jeans, a red collared shirt, and red heels. She brushes her teeth and opts for just putting her hair into a messy bun before she rushes to the diner to see it was already full of customers and that Tony was serving them and Happy was in the kitchen.

Tony looked a little intimidated at all the people there, but he smiled and joked and moved around with such an ease, she had to still be dreaming. He looks away from his customer, Clint Barton, and smiles wider when he sees Pepper. He says something to Clint, who nods, and begins making his way to her.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning. What? Why didn’t anyone wake me up?”

Tony smiles sheepishly, a blush forming on his cheeks, “I, uh, felt bad for keeping you up at night, so I asked Happy how I could make it up to you, and he just said let you sleep in. So, he opened and he asked me to wait tables.”

She had to look down at him adoringly, he was one of the cutest person she’s ever met. “It’s okay, Tony, thank you.”

“I also hope it’s okay, but I used some of the clothes in the closet,” and that’s when she notices he’s wearing dark blue jeans and black polo shirt, though both were a bit big for him. “Yeah, honey, of course it’s fine. Now, let’s go wait tables.” The smile that blossoms on his face is enough to make her whole day.

She got the right side of the diner and Tony the left. They seemed to be working very well, sometimes one of them would go in the back and help Happy in the kitchen. Tony appeared to be in his element when it came to talking to people, it baffled her then as to why he was so shy.

“Pepper!” She looks up to see Natasha calling her over, “Yes? How may I help you today?”

“Who’s the new guy?”

“His name is Tony.” Natasha raises an eyebrow. “Anything else?”

“Just his age. He hasn’t talked about where he comes from. Or why he left.” The female alpha merely shifts her gaze from Pepper to Tony and stares at him, her face revealing no emotion. “What is he? I don’t smell his scent.”

“I’m pretty sure he’s an omega.”

“He must be hiding something pretty big to be wearing scent blockers.” Pepper frowns, “Natasha, I love you like a sister, but please leave him alone. Don’t go digging, don’t go question him, just please, let it go. He’s been through enough.” And then Pepper walks away to greet the new customer that walks into the diner.

As Pepper tells Happy the order, Tony walks up to her, “Pepper?”

“Yes?”

He scratches at the back of his neck and a blush begins forming, “Is it okay if I stop working early? I kind of want to find a small home for myself, one of the customers told me there’s a small cottage for sell here,” Pepper sends him a confused look but nods. “Yeah, go ahead. Ask around town for a Sam Wilson, he should be able to help you.”  
Tony beams, “Thanks, Pepper.” And then he’s taking off his apron and running out the door. He walks through the small town and sees there weren’t that many people out and about. Well, he couldn’t blame them, the sky was cloudy and he was certain it would rain soon, so he rushes to ask someone to lead him to the Sam Wilson Pepper was talking about.

An elderly lady helps him find the building he needed. He thanks her profusely which she just waves off, smiling up at him, stating it was no problem as Sam was her son. He thanks her once more before entering. He was immediately hit by the sweet scent in the room, either really fertile beta or omega.“Hello,” there was a dark skinned man sitting at a desk at the end of the wall. As he got closer, the name tag on the door said it was Mr. Wilson.

“Welcome,” he says, standing. “I’m Sam Wilson. How may I help you today?”

“Actually, I was looking to buy that cottage that’s for sale.”

“Ah, a fine choice. Would you like to go see it before you make your decision?”

“Yes, please,” Sam Wilson smiles at him leading him out and to one of the few cars in the small town. It was a short drive leading deeper into the woods and Tony had to gasp at the beauty of the small cottage. Sam Wilson leads him through the tour which didn’t take long as the cottage only had one wall separating the bedroom and bathroom from the living room and kitchen.

“I’ll take it. How much?”

“$4,650. Would you be paying in cash or,”

“No, it’ll all be in cash. I’d like to move in as soon as possible.”

“Alright, well, you’re twenty minutes from the village by foot. The forest might as well be your backyard. Although, I should warn you there is river behind the cabin a couple yards in. Oh, and you have neighbors, I guess you could say, they live deeper into the woods down that way. They’re nice guys and they shouldn’t bother you. A bit of recluses, both of them, but they’re nothing but nice. Sometimes they go into town, sometimes they don’t.” Sam almost sounded fond when talking about them.

“It’s perfect. I can pay it all today, if you’d like.”

Sam Wilson looked shocked, but he nodded. “Very well, we can head back now. Anything else?”

“No, sir. That’ll be all, thank you,” Tony said shyly. Sam couldn’t believe it, this was one of the nicest people he’d ever met. The drive back and Tony says he just has to get the money from Pepper’s diner and he’ll be right back. Sam waits patiently and is surprised to see both Happy and Pepper joining Tony, including Happy carrying a bag of what Sam can only assume is clothes and in the other hand is a plate of food.

“Evening, Sam,” Happy greets. Sam smiles and greets him back before they all enter his office and Tony fills out the needed paperwork and then hands Sam $4,700 in hundred dollar bills. “Sorry I didn’t have change,” Tony mumbles. Sam shakes him off, and gives Tony his change and then he hands Tony the deed of his house and two keys. “I hope you like your new home.”

“Thank you.”

They walk out and begin making their way to Tony’s new cottage. “I can’t thank you enough for this, guys.”  
“Of course, pal. We gotta make sure you get home safely.”

“But you didn’t have to give me clothes.”

“No one else was going to use them,” Pepper responds, teasingly. Tony blushes and adjusts his money sack. There wasn’t much more talk until Pepper asks him if anyone else lived nearby. “Yeah, Mr. Wilson said I had neighbors down that way. They live deeper in the woods, but they shouldn’t bother me. Here we are.”

Tony realizes there’s only one lock on the door so the other must be a copy. He places it in his money sack. The small cabin was already furnished. There was one small couch and a chair in the living room with a coffee table in the center. The kitchen had a small refrigerator and microwave. The bedroom had a bed and a small wardrobe as well, but other than that, it was all empty. Tony places his money sack in one of the drawers of the wardrobe.

“It’s nice. A bit tiny, but if it’s just for you, it’s perfect. We can go shopping for food and other things tomorrow, Tony.”

“Yeah, that’d be nice.”

“Great, I’ll be here around eight in the morning. Now, let’s go set the bed and put your new clothes away,” Pepper says and Tony nods. They hang the clothes in the wardrobe and Pepper places a pillow on the bed with a thick comforter until Tony gets the AC started. Mr. Wilson said it should be a few days, but that the water should be running tomorrow.

“We have to go now, sweetie. Will you be alright?”

“Yes, Pepper, I’ll be fine. I’ll see you tomorrow morning, alright?”

“Alright, good night. Lock the door behind us.” She kisses his forehead and Happy pulls him into a hug before they leave and Tony does as she said and locks the door behind them. He walks into his bedroom and climbs into bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony makes sure to be dressed and ready for when Pepper arrives. Like Mr. Wilson had said, the water was running and he managed a quick shower, feeling a lot better than he had in days. He hastily puts on his clothes and shoes. Pepper and Happy had given him a spare toothbrush and toothpaste. Already more than he deserved, not to mention the clothes and a place to stay, and they even said they would hire him at the diner officially. They were so kind to him. Maybe this what Jarvis meant when he said people couldn’t help but want to help Tony.

He was walking out of his bedroom when he hears a knock at the door. He places the five hundred dollars in his pockets and opens the door to see Pepper standing there. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah, I’m all set.” He grabs his key off his coffee table and locks the door behind him. They walk into town, stopping at the dinner to get change for Tony’s hundred, and Pepper leads him to what appears to be a farmers market, only they had more than just food there. “We can buy everything you need here. We all come here and sell what we have, towels, blankets, food, paintings. You name it, now come on.”

  
By the end of it, Tony had gotten two fluffy towels, two comforters, two extra chairs, about five new plates, cups, and silverware, a blender, a water filter, more clothes, shoes, a hairbrush and a comb, roughly ten bags full of fruits, vegetables, snacks, and meat, a coffee maker, tupperware, pillows, two lamps, curtains for all his windows, and three paintings. And he still had money left over so they could by his toiletries.

  
Pepper had had to go get Happy’s truck to put all of the things Tony had bought into. They make it to his home after stopping by a local gas station, the only one in town, to buy his toiletries. Pepper helps get everything into it’s rightful place. She helps him set the chairs, put away the cups and plates into the cabinets, set his curtains, dress the bed, fix his wardrobe, put food into the fridge or pantry. She even helped him set the paintings the way he wanted to.

  
His little home was perfect by around dinner time. And because they were both too tired to cook, they decided to go to the diner for dinner. They walk silently, Tony not one for missing a chance at tranquility. It was soothing, the sun was setting and the sky was painted in pinks and reds and purples. They reach the diner shortly after, Pepper going to straight to the kitchen to tell Happy what to cook for them.

  
He brings the plates out and Pepper and he dig in, having only had snacks throughout the day with how busy they were. They finish within minutes and Tony has to leave soon before it gets too late. Pepper gives him a ride home. He hangs his key on the key ring beside the door and locks it behind him.  
He strips down to his underwear and puts on his burlap sack looking dress to sleep in. It was comfortable and he was so used to sleeping in it. He digs himself into his covers and falls asleep in his new home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony had been at Avenge for almost a month and he was freaking out. He was completely out of the repressants Jarvis had given him. He took his last pill the day before. He would have bought more, but they didn’t have any scent blockers in the town, and the closets bigger town was two hours away.

  
Pepper had told him nothing was wrong with his scent and that his scent could not be traced, it would fade before it reached any town and the trees would out scent his own. So he tried to relax, she promised she would protect him. So he got ready for work and bit his lip as he stood in front of his front door.

  
He grabs his key and wallet and exits his house. He makes his way down the road and he can feel everyone staring at him. He could feel their gazes follow him. He makes it to the diner with no problem and manages not slam the door behind him with how relieved he was to be inside near the people he knew would not hurt him.  
Pepper walks out of the kitchen and looks at him, confused. “Tony? That smell, is that you?” He trembles, “I think so.”

  
“Sweetie, you smell incredible. Your smell, I can’t even describe it.”

“Thanks, Pepper.”

“Now that I know how good you smell, if any alpha gives you trouble, you come get me, okay? You can even walk away.”

  
“Yes, Pepper.” Tony had been shocked the first time she told him he could say no, that he could decline and reject an alpha. The only time he rejected an alpha was Obadiah, but Obadiah had been like family. But Pepper said no alpha had any right to touch him unless he wanted them to. She nods, satisfied with his answer and goes to open the diner.

  
A few people walk into the diner after they open and Pepper and him go serve them. No one says anything to Tony, but he did feel their lingering gazes and the big whiffs of air they take when he walks by them. It made him uncomfortable, but no one did anything else, if anything, they got more customers because of his scent. Before they knew it, a whole afternoon had passed by and Pepper was telling Tony to go on break. He nods, about to go behind the counter to the backroom to grab his lunch when someone grabs his wrist. He tenses and turns to face his assailant. “Excuse me, please let go of me.”

  
“What’s a pretty omega like you doing without an alpha?” The man would not let go of him and Tony was getting worried at the way he was speaking. He’s heard it before.

  
“I need you to let go of me, and I believe the answer to that question is none of your business.”

  
Before his assailant could respond, a red headed alpha walks up to them. “I believe he said he wants you to let go of him, Tiberius. So,” she says, grabbing Tony’s arm and pulling him out of Tiberius’s grip, “let go.”

  
“Come on, Natasha. Can you not smell him? He’s basically asking for alphas to be all over him.”

  
“Yes, I can smell him, but I’m also not a rapist, now get lost before I make you.”

Tiberius rolls his eyes, “I’d like to see you try, Natasha.”

  
“Not that I don’t believe in Natasha’s ability to kick your ass, but I will also be there to help her,” Happy says, stepping out of the kitchen. And then Pepper’s walking up to them, “What seems to be the problem here? I do hope it’s not Stone assaulting my employee. I would hate to have to call Steve and Bucky to take care of you. And we all know how they feel about people assaulting omegas.” At the mention of those two names, they see Tiberius stiffening and glaring before he leaves.

  
Tony stood frozen, only rubbing his wrist. “Thank you,” he says to them. Natasha stares down at him and smiles, “Don’t worry about it. No one here can stand Stone anyway. He’s always throwing himself at omegas every week. Luckily, he’s too weak to do anything.”

  
“Are you okay, Tony? Oh, honey, take extra time on your break, I can handle it out here.” Pepper says before she leaves, smiling reassuringly. Tony nods and smiles at Happy as well, before turning back to Natasha. She nods at him before leaving. He frowns and goes into the backroom.

  
He eats his food slowly. When he glances at the clock he realizes his break had lasted a little extra long. He felt bad and he hurriedly went back into the diner, which he noticed was mostly empty aside from three people.

  
“Pepper, I’m done with my break. I can take over.” She nods and tells him what meals people ordered. He grabs the plates when he sees they’re ready and delivers them to their rightful tables, smiling at the customers. People left and a few entered, but there weren’t many so Tony could handle it.

  
Pepper had already returned from her break when a new scent permeates the establishment and has Tony tensing. It was an hour before closing time, there were a few customers in the diner and they stopped talking. Pepper and Tony cleaning up now. Tony looks up from the table, turning his gaze to the door. He finds eyes already on him. They were connected to a tall, broad-shouldered man with brown hair that went down to his chin. He had a five o’clock shadow and piercing blue eyes. He wore jeans and a leather jacket with a leather glove only on one hand. He was so handsome, the only one coming close to his looks was the blonde Adonis standing beside him. He towered over Tony and Tony felt the strongest urge to bare his neck and submit.

  
So he did the only sensible thing, he ran behind the counter and into the kitchen. It was the closest door to him and he shut it behind him. He couldn’t catch his breath. Was this hyperventilating? It felt like it. He felt light-headed. He gripped the kitchen, trying to get his bearings. “Tony?” He lets out a small shriek, feeling his life flash before his eyes, turning to face the culprit.

“Tony, are you okay?”

“I don’t know.”

“What happened? You kinda just bolted.”

“I don’t know. I just - his scent and then he’s handsome and I had the urge to just - just submit. To just bare my neck to him and what does that mean? Happy, why did I want to submit to him? That’s never happened before!”

“Tony, honey, relax. You just met your mate.” Tony blinked owlishly at him. Happy stared down at him in confusion until it dawned on him. “You do know what a mate is, right?” Mate? Tony was panicking. What in all hell was a mate? He started pacing. “Tony, you do know what a mate is?” Another awkward silence. “Right, a mate is the person you’re destined to spend the rest of your life with. Tony, why have you never heard of a mate before?”

“My father was going to sell me off to the highest bidding alpha, of course I don’t know what a fucking mate is!” He slaps his hand over his mouth, they weren’t supposed to know that. He made sure not tell them a single thing about his past, the less they knew, the less likely they were to know who he was. And now he had shouted it out in desperation, fear, and confusion.

He could only stare at Happy with wide eyes until a growl broke the tension. Both Happy and Tony turn to face the kitchen door and there stood one pissed off alpha with Pepper and the other alpha holding him back. “Bucky, you need to calm down,” the blonde alpha said from behind him.

“Calm down? Calm down? My mate just said he was going to be sold off! I have every right to be pissed!” Tony flinches at the yelling. This was a nightmare. “Bucky, please, no one is going to sell Tony to some random alpha. He’s far away from his father,” Pepper tries reasoning. It seemed to help a little as Bucky’s shoulder relaxed the slightest bit. “Bucky, please, you’re scaring him.” And all attention is back on Tony who hadn’t even realized he had inched closer to Happy.

Bucky could only watch as those beautiful warm brown doe eyes widen surrounded by thick lashes, like a deer caught in headlights. “Uh, hi,” Tony said, giving a small wave. “I have to go home,” he continues, moving around all of them to the door. “So, I’ll just get going. Bye, Pep, Happy. See you tomorrow.” Then he’s speed walking out the door and down the road to his small cabin. Please don’t follow me, please don’t follow me.

He was halfway there and he could taste the freedom. He made it to his front door and he reaches into his back pocket, pulling out his key. He manages to make it into his home, but just as he was about to shut the door, a foot blocks it. Tony takes a step back as the door begins to open gently. He tenses at who he sees at the door. Oh, sweet Jesus.

“Hi, uh, I kinda figured I didn’t give the best first impression and it was not my intention to scare you. I’m James Barnes, but everyone calls me Bucky,” Tony stared at it, blinking once before taking it slowly. He shivered as their skin touched, “I’m Tony.”

“Is it okay if I come in?” And Tony flinched, the last time he was left alone with an unbonded alpha, he was attacked. Bucky seemed to have noticed the small flinch because he frowned. “It’s okay if you don’t want me to.”

“N-No, it’s fine. Come in.” He moves out of the way, letting Bucky enter his small living room as he closes the door. “Would you like anything to drink?”

“No, I’m okay.” Tony nods and takes a seat across from him. Nothing is said. Tony fiddles with his fingers, eyes looking around, for what he doesn’t know. “Tony, are you afraid of me?”

“No, not you, just, I’ve had bad experiences with alphas,” he trails off at Bucky’ deepening frown. He looked murderous once more and Tony inched away. “Tony, please believe me when I say I won’t force you into anything. Right now, I just want to get to know you, to become friends.” Tony looked at him skeptically.

“There’s no ulterior motive?”

“Well, later on, I hope to be your husband.” Husband? No one had ever wanted a partnership with Tony. They all wanted his money, his body, his status, fame. Never just him, and then here was his mate saying he wanted to be his husband. What was his life coming to? “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“I would like to get to know you, as well. Become friends, we can see where it leads,” Tony says, a blush sprouting on his cheeks and Bucky had to bite his tongue. This just being friends thing was going to test his restraint and willpower. Tony was perfect. He was the cutest person he’d ever met.

He had a beautiful olive complexion with no blemishes in sight. He was small and Bucky was positive he’d fit perfectly in his arms. His eyes really drew Bucky in, they were warm, welcoming, but they held such a sadness. He wanted to fix that. His ruby red lips enticed Bucky, they looked so soft and full. Bucky wanted to run his hand through Tony’s brown soft curls. He wanted to place his hands on Tony’s small waist and just hold him. And Tony’s scent, God, was it intoxicating. It was the sweetest and most tempting thing he’d ever smelled.

But he also wanted to do more with Tony. He could only picture what Tony would look like under him, his skin flushed, with Bucky’s hands on his full ass. He wanted to bond with him, he wanted Tony pregnant with their child. He could only imagine what being inside Tony would feel like. Fuck.

That night he lay awake at night, staring up at his ceiling. He had laid in his bed the moment he got back from Tony’s, ignoring Steve along the way. He was too caught up in the perfect that was Tony. Tony, who was hiding something major, something that terrified him. Bucky wanted to get to the bottom of it. He hoped whoever hurt Tony would pay for it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bucky had made sure to wake up early the next day so that he could walk Tony to work. Tony had blushed and insisted he didn’t need to. Bucky disagreed and they both made their way down the road. Bucky had sat in the diner the moment it opened, didn’t really order anything, he just wanted to watch Tony, make sure he was fine. And he was falling deeper in love with Tony when he saw him interact with others. He was still pretty shy, but he still managed to smile brightly and chat with customers, making them laugh and smile as well. Fuck. Bucky was screwed. People immediately took notice of the mysterious and quiet alpha as he never really went into the town, preferring solitude with Steve in the woods. He knew they were all questioning what he was doing there.

  
He noticed a few of the appreciative looks he got from other omegas and then he noticed the hungry looks Tony got. He noticed how all the other alphas gazes ate him up and trailed after him. And Tony, he was oblivious to it all as he smiled sweetly at all of them. Bucky could feel the jealousy boiling, but he knew he had to relax. Tony wasn’t his, and besides, people could stare, they just couldn’t touch.

  
But Bucky hated that they stared at him like they were in the desert and Tony was the only tall glass of water. Tony didn’t deserve to be stared at like a piece of meat, he deserved to be stared at as if he was the light in the darkness, with love and devotion, cherished. Then it happened.

  
Brock Rumlow reached out and grabbed Tony’s wrist. Tony looked startled and surprised, but not uncomfortable or afraid. But Bucky watched intently, he saw as the assailant opened his mouth and how Tony blushed and looked away, but not bashfully, terrified, he tried to pull his wrist away as the guy kept talking.

  
Bucky was already out his seat and making his way to that side of the diner. Tony managed to escape his grasp and turned away. But the assailant had another plan and Bucky stopped it without realizing. Everyone froze and stared at him. He hadn’t realized he was growling, low and menacing.

  
Rumlow had been planning to reach out and touch Tony somewhere he shouldn’t, but Bucky’s arm had seized his just before he could what he had planned. Tony turned around in surprise as he heard Bucky growl. Bucky looked pissed off, ferocious, wild. Tony took a tentative step forward and place a hand on Bucky’s arm, willing him to calm down. “Bucky, it’s okay.”

  
Bucky relaxed under Tony’s small hand, but his grip on Rumlow didn’t waver. Bucky leaned in close to Rumlow and spoke, low and threatening, “If you ever try to touch him again, if you so much as look at him, I will not hesitate to crush your wrist, and every bone in your body.” He dropped Brock’s wrist like garbage, unlike Tony’s, which he made sure to grab gently and skim his fingers over it, making sure it wasn’t bruised.

  
He places a soft, butterfly kiss on it, skimming his fingers over it once more before gently letting it fall to Tony’s side. Tony was blushing, but was staring up at Bucky with his mocha colored eyes. He looked amused and happy and embarrassed and flattered. He lowers his eyes, his eyelashes fluttering like birds wings. He was so pretty. “Are you okay,” Bucky asks softly. Tony nods, “I’m fine. Thank you.” They were lost in their own world, they didn’t notice that they had everyone’s attention.

  
Bucky waited for Tony to get off work before walking him home. The walk was quiet and peaceful and Tony made sure to walk close to Bucky.

Their friendship was a tentative one, Bucky made sure to not push any boundaries, and Tony made sure he led at his pace. They had spent time in the diner, walked together in the woods, Bucky helped Tony whenever he went grocery shopping. It was a cute friendship and everyone was waiting for them to just bond. Of course there were alphas jealous of Bucky, Tony was a beauty to behold, inside and out.

Bucky still knew nothing about Tony, not even his last name. He learned his age. There was eight year age gap between them, but Tony didn’t seem uncomfortable. Pepper and Happy have officially become Tony’s surrogate parents and they don’t care how old Bucky is as long as he protects and cares for Tony. Bucky vowed to do just that. Tony was over at Bucky’s house and had discovered that Steve and him were his neighbors. He and Bucky were cooking a meal together while Steve kept making comments about Bucky cooking. Alphas would never be caught dead in the kitchen, Steve was only messing as both of them cooked, but it just wasn’t heard of. Tony had said that he didn’t need to help.

That’s another thing Bucky noticed. Tony always made sure that Bucky didn’t have to do anything that was stereotypical for an omega. He never spoke out against Bucky, or any other alpha for that matter. Pepper had told Bucky that Tony hadn’t known how to say no to other alphas, and that was something Bucky wanted to condition him out of. He made sure to tell Tony every day that he could say no, that he could speak his mind, that he would never lay a hand on him no matter what. That was another thing he noticed, Tony flinched away from an unexpected touch, a raised voice, being cornered, confined, alone with other unbonded alphas, except for Bucky. It worried him, but he knew it must have something to do with Tony’s dad trying to sell him and his virginity to the highest bidder. Thinking about it had Bucky seeing red.

  
But he looked over at Tony who was smiling and laughing and joking around with Steve that he had to smile. Tony was a lot happier in the past months than when Bucky first met him. They were making a meatloaf with mashed potatoes and rice as side dishes. It was the most fun both he and Steve have had in a long time.

  
The three of them had spent the whole day together. It was very funny to Tony when they entered his cottage, and those two mountains couldn’t move without knocking something down. They took up almost the entire walkway. Tony could not stop laughing. It was a beautiful sound, the most beautiful.

But after dinner, it was going to be time to walk Tony home. He focuses back on the sight in front of him and snorts when he sees Tony chastising Steve for grabbing food from the pan with his, “disgusting, germ-contaminated hands,” and Steve just looked like a dejected puppy. “Go sit down,” Tony tells Steve sternly who slumps and makes his way to dining table. “James, come help me,” Bucky smiles at him before moving closer to help.

Tony had taken to calling Bucky James after finding out his full name and Bucky liked it. But only Tony could call him that, anyone else got punched. Tony had gotten very comfortable around Bucky and Steve and even Happy, but any other alpha was not so much as looked at unless he had to, like for work.

Speaking of Tony’s job at Happy and Pepper’s diner, Bucky had never realized how much self control he had until he saw all those other alphas and betas stare at Tony and undress him with their eyes. Bucky tried his best not to interfere with Tony’s job, but the moment one of them reached out to touch Tony, Bucky was out of his seat and behind Tony in no time. Or he would just sit and glare at the culprit until they got uneasy at his glare and looked away.

Pepper and Happy didn’t mind, saying they were pleased someone was protecting Tony when they couldn’t. Tony had even told him shyly he felt safer with Bucky keeping watch over him. Fuck, Bucky was so screwed. He knew the moment Tony wanted to take their friendship to the next level, he would not waste that opportunity.

Bucky helps Tony bring all the dishes to the table along with plates and utensils. Dinner was spent fantastically and it tasted heavenly, but all good things must come to an end. Bucky and Tony decide to make Steve wash the dishes as Bucky and Tony cooked and it only seemed fair that way.

Steve and Bucky had spent the better part of the night bickering while Tony watched on in amusement before he sobered up and got a thoughtful look on his face.he was quiet for the rest of the night. Quiet when Steve washed the dishes, quiet while they sat in the living room to watch a movie, and quiet while Bucky walked him home. He was quiet as he opened his front door and gestured for Bucky to enter. Bucky did so with a frown on his face. Tony didn’t say anything as he led him to his living room. Tony takes a seat on his small couch and pouts the spot next to him. Bucky complies. “You know, today I had a great time. The best I’ve ever had, actually. And when I saw you playing and messing with Steve, it made me realize something.” Tony looks up from his hand and stares into Bucky’s eyes. “I like you, a lot. And it’s because of that that I have to tell you the truth.”

  
Bucky didn’t know what to say as Tony told him everything, well almost everything, but Bucky didn’t know that yet.. How his father treated him. How his mother treated him. What happened because he was an omega - being locked in the room, not being allowed to eat what he wanted, his father telling him he was going to be sold to the highest bidder, being forced to learn how to cook, sew, clean, take care of children, and then, “My uncle - he wasn’t really my uncle, more of a family friend - he snuck into my room the night I ran away. He was actually part of the reason I ran away.” Tony takes a shuddering breath and Bucky can hear the tears forming. “He tried to - he had - he,” Tony couldn’t get it out before the tears fell down his cheeks and he looked away, ashamed.

  
Bucky was pissed. He was angry at the world for what Tony had to endure and he wanted murder this Obadiah Stane who had tried to violate Tony, but right now, his mate needed him, so he pushed away all anger and rage and forced himself to relax. He moved slowly and scooted closer to Tony who was hugging himself. He placed an arm under Tony’s legs and the other on his shoulders before he lifted the crying boy up and placed him in lap. He didn’t say anything as he hugged Tony tightly.

  
Tony nuzzled his face into Bucky’s neck and let Bucky hold him as he tried to calm his breathing. “Tony, nothing that happened has been your fault. Nothing at all, especially not what your uncle had tried to do to you,” Bucky had growled out the last part and Tony sighed. “But I haven’t been completely honest either.” Tony looked up at him in surprise.

  
Bucky pressed a kiss to his forehead before adjusting himself so that Tony was still in his lap but he could move his arms. He began to take off his jacket and then he removed his glove. Tony let out a small gasp. “I told you I was in the military. I never told you why I left.”

Tony reached out tentatively and skimmed his finger over the metal. “We had been set up and ambushed. Most died. The grenade blew my arm off. A few of us were taken in for questioning… Those died from the torture. I was the only one to survive. I spent five months getting tortured. I was forced to do bad things to others. Everyone assumed I was dead, Steve was the only one who looked for me.

  
“I wasn’t the same when they found me. I was honorably discharged and was given the counseling I needed. They even gave me the best arm technology could make. I can feel everything, just like with my regular one. But when I moved back home to Brooklyn, the city was just too much for me. We packed our belongings and headed west, we stumbled upon this town by accident.”

Tony snuggled back into Bucky’s chest. He grabbed Bucky’s metal arm and wrapped it around himself. It made Bucky’s heart swell. “I’m sorry for what you went through, James.”

“Don’t be, doll. It’s in the past.”

Silence. “Would you stay the night?”

A smile, “‘Course, doll. I’ll stay as long as you want me to.”

After that, their relationship blossomed. They hadn’t kissed yet but they were always seen together. Tony lit up whenever he saw him, Bucky’s hard exterior always softened.

That wasn’t to say Bucky still wasn’t a bit possessive, he most certainly was whenever a perverted alpha touched his omega, but people knew better and they stayed away unless it was innocent. Tony smiled and laughed more around everyone.

The couple was happier, anyone with eyes could see that. But while they might be dating, they still went at Tony’s pace and Bucky was okay with it. He wanted nothing more than to bond with Tony, but Tony’s comfort came first.

They walked together into town. Bucky still sat in the diner while Tony worked unless he and Steve had to absolutely had to go hunting or go cut down trees to make money.

But other than those times, Tony and Bucky were always together. Bucky even started spending the night at Tony’s apartment more often than not. Bucky would curl up around Tony, protecting him from the outside world. And Tony never felt safer than in Bucky’s arms.

Their relationship was as strong and happy as it could be. And like all good things, it must come to an end. The year of bliss of them just getting to know each other and then beginning their relationship was interrupted by the arrival of the truth.

Tony was at home with all his friends celebrating his whole year of knowing them. They said it could be his makeshift birthday since he wouldn’t tell them his real one. They were preparing to cut the cake when there was a knock on the door. Tony goes to open it and freezes when he opens the door.A bitter scent hit his nostrils. Natasha and Bucky noticed something was wrong with Tony and they were both on their feet in seconds. Bucky moved to stand in front of Tony, but Tony was pushing past him.

The man at the smirked at Tony. “Tiberius?”

“Tony. You thought you could hide forever.” Tony backed away while Tiberius entered his home until a growl pulled both their attention. Tony let out a sigh of relief. Bucky would protect him.

“What are you doing here, Tiberius?” Tiberius feigns an innocent look.

“Why? I only came here to ask Tony for a bit of money considering he has millions to spare. I mean, when your father’s the owner of the biggest company in the world, I’m sure you could spare a few dollars. Isn’t that right, Anthony?”

Tony felt the bile rising up his throat, “How did you find out?”

“I went into the city and I saw a picture of you with your family. You would not believe the backlash. People either hate you for leaving or they praise for standing up for yourself against dear ol’ daddy. Poor little rich boy.” No one said anything. This was more than they could have imagined to learn about Tony. “Do you know how much money the company has lost since you left? Thousands. People didn’t like that Maria and Howard couldn’t control their omega son.”

“Don’t! Do not say those names here!” Tony was frantic now. Tiberius looked confused until he noticed all the other confused faces staring back at him. “You haven’t told them.”

“Tiberius, please. Don’t.” Tony was so close to tears.

“You haven’t told them who you are.” Tony flinched away. “You haven’t told them that you’re Anthony Edward Stark, son of Maria and Howard Stark, future heir of Stark Industries.” Tony let out a sob as the news settled.

“You bastard,” Tony sobbed. “You complete utter bastard. How could you?”

“Me? I only told them the truth,” he rolls his eyes at Tony’s tears. “Stop being so dramatic, Anthony.”

A humorless chuckle, “Dramatic, right. Because what could Tony Stark possibly have to complain about?” A shuddering breath. “Of course, except for the fact that Howard was going to sell me to the highest bidding alpha. The fact that I was locked inside a room for that exact reason, never seeing any other person besides the person that took me to the bathroom. The fact that I was forced to learn how to cook, sew, clean, take care of kids, and remain quiet. That fact that any time I spoke out against an alpha, I was beaten up to the near point of bleeding out to death. The fact that Obadiah had snuck into my room and attempted to rape me. The fact that I had no choice in any aspect of my life.

But of course, I’m Tony fucking Stark. What could there possibly be that’s wrong with my life?”

No one said anything. What could they say? Tiberius himself looked surprised. Tony didn’t say anything as he moved past Bucky and went into his room. Everyone stood frozen. Bucky was the first to snap out of it. “I think it’d be best if you all left.” No one argued. He waited until they all left before he went after Tony and froze at what he saw. “You’re leaving?”

“I have to.” He didn’t stop packing his bag. “So, that’s it? You’re just leaving?”

Tony throws his clothes into the bag angrily, “I didn’t want to. I was happy here. But now all of you know. It’s not safe for me to be here anymore.”

Bucky uncrossed his arms and stepped further into the room, “For fuck’s sake, Tony, you don’t have to leave. We’d all protect you. I’d protect you,” Tony’s actions freeze. “You don’t have to leave.”

“Yes, I do.”

“So that’s it then? You’re just going to walk away. What about us, Tony? You’re just going to throw us away? You lied to me. You didn’t tell me everything, Tony Stark.”

Tony whirled around to face him, angry tears streaming down his face. “Do you think this is easy? I don’t want to leave. I was happy here. I was happy with you. But I can’t, okay? I never wanted anyone to know. It was safer that way. But don’t you dare say I’m throwing us away!” Tony’s voice cracked at the end and places a hand over his mouth to control his sobs before removing his hand and speaking. “I love you, James.”

Bucky didn’t say anything as he watched Tony fall apart in front of him, he just moved until he was right in front of Tony. Tony looked up at him with tear-filled eyes before Bucky closed the distance between their lips. The kiss tastes off salt and Bucky doesn’t know if it’s his tears or Tony’s.

Nothing was said as Bucky pulled Tony closer. The silence remained as Bucky laid Tony on the bed, as Bucky kicked Tony’s bags to the floor. No words were said as they undressed each other. The only sounds to fill the air were of pants and moans. The silence was deafening, but they didn’t need words to speak to each other, their conversations were spoken when icy blue met honey brown in each love-filled haze. In fact, the silence was even impermeable as Bucky bit into Tony’s neck and bonded them together. One word escaped when they bonded, a gasped, “James,” but in the end, the only words spoken were at the end of it all by Bucky, “I love you, too.”

Tony woke with his head on Bucky’s chest with a protective arm wrapped around him. Tony sits up, the sheet sliding off his soft skin. He reaches a hand to his neck and shivers when his hand comes in contact with his bond mark. A soft smile graces his face, this was always a dream he never thought he would reach. He always thought he’d be bonded against his will to some faceless alpha that didn’t care about him.

“What are you thinkin’ about, doll?”

“Just how I never thought I’d get to choose,” Bucky knew what he meant - when to give away his virginity, who he would give it to. Bucky wrapped his arm around him tightly and buried his face into Tony’s neck and bond bite. He felt himself preen in pride as Tony was his in every sense of the word. Tony sighs deeply and melts into Bucky’s touch. “I love you, James.”

Bucky raises his head from Tony’s shoulder and places a kiss on his lips, “I love you, too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone now knew that if they messed with Tony, they had Bucky to deal with. Tony didn’t try to hide his bond mark, but he didn’t display it either. In fact, if they asked, he’d tell them, but it was no one’s business but his and Bucky’s. Although, Bucky did beam with pride whenever his mark was on display.

  
No one brought up Tony’s past, except Tiberius who would not leave him alone. Tony alway flinched away from him and Bucky would growl at him until he left Tony alone. Pepper and others were so happy for Tony and Bucky when they saw the bond mark. Happy and Steve both smiled at him and hugged him tight. “Welcome to the family, Tony,” Steve had said. And Tony glowed.

  
Bucky and Tony moved in together into Tony’s small cottage, and Steve was upset at losing his room mate, but his happiness for them won out. Although, he did spend more time at their cottage than his cabin.

  
And Tony’s life was amazing. Bucky always got defensive when Tiberius was even in Tony’s vicinity. Tiberius always tried to get Tony alone but he now had Bucky to protect him. Bucky and their bond, and removing a bond was nearly impossible. Especially a soul bond.

  
They had made a year of being bonded and Tony just felt so happy, so at peace. Bucky was over the moon, after having lost his arm, he never thought he’d get his mate. No one wants an imperfect alpha, but to Tony, he was perfect. Tony never shied away from his metal arm, and Bucky just loved wrapping Tony up in his arms and breathe in his scent, which as of late was getting sweeter, it was getting an undertone of chocolate.

  
Tony was currently vacuuming the living room while Bucky was washing the dishes when there’s a knock on the door. Tony turns off the vacuum and moves to get the door, but Bucky was already there. Bucky sets the rag down that he was using to dry his hands and then opens the door.

  
He sees Pepper standing there. “Hey, Pep.”

“Hi, Bucky. Is Tony ready to go?”

Bucky sends her a confused glance. “Go?”

“Oh, guess he didn’t tell you. Yeah, he wants me to go with him somewhere. Didn’t say where. He was being very secretive.” Bucky frowns. “Oh, Pepper, you’re here. Give me one second.” Tony scurries off and comes back with a jacket and shoes on his feet. “Bye, James.” A peck on the lips and then he’s out the door before Bucky can even process what’s happened.

“Where are we going?”

“To see Dr. Banner.” Pepper stops walking. “Tony, are you okay?”

“I think so. I just, I’ve been feeling under the weather. I was hoping he could prescribe something.” Pepper nods. Tony would tell her if it was something serious. They walk in a tense silence until they reach Dr. Banner’s office.

They walk in and hear a bell chime. They see Clint sitting at the receptionist’s desk and walk towards him. “Tony! Bruce will see you shortly. Have a seat in the waiting area.”

“Were you waiting for me?”

“Yes! You’re my favorite omega!” Tony smiles and takes a seat in the waiting room. A few minutes later Bruce calls his name. “Do you want me to go in with you?”

“No, I’ll be fine, Pep.” He follows after Dr. Banner who leads him to their room. Tony takes a seat on the bed and Bruce sits in his chair. “Now, what seems to be the problem?”

“I don’t know. I’ve kind of been throwing up. Certain scents make me really nauseous, my stomach’s been getting cramps.”

Bruce writes them all down. “Okay. Now I’m going to ask you a few questions.” Tony nods. “How long have you been with Bucky?”

“Two years.”

“How long have you been sexually active with him?”

“One year. Wait - you don’t think…”

“Well, you certainly have the tell-tale signs, but we won’t know for certain until I run some tests. I’ll be right back.” He leaves the room and Tony’s left alone with his thoughts.

Three years of knowing Bucky, two years of dating him, one year of actually having sex. They didn’t even have sex that often, roughly four times a week. Bruce returns with a cup. “Pee in this cup.”

Dr. Banner leads him to a bathroom where Tony pees and walks out, giving the cup to Bruce. “I’m going to go take this to the lab.” He leads Tony back to their room, where he waits agitatedly. He feels the whole world slow down around him.

It feels like a lifetime has passed before Bruce returns. “Well, Tony, I do believe congratulations are in order. You’re pregnant.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yep. Now if you’ll follow me, we’re going to get an ultrasound done.” Tony gets up to go after him, Bruce leads him to another room. Bruce performs the ultrasound and Tony felt his heart speed up as he saw his little bean. His eyes watered up, “Bruce, he’s beautiful.”

“He?” Bruce teases. “It’s just a feeling.”

“Well, ‘he’ appears to be healthy and is only roughly a month old. And if you let me find it - Oh, here it is. There’s the heartbeat.” And there it was, loud, and strong, and alive, and beautiful. Bruce leaves Tony to clean up as well as go print out the pictures. He hands them to Tony before sending him on his way with his next appointment in the next month. Hopefully, Bucky can join him for the next one.

He walks out into the waiting room and sees Pepper anxiously waiting for him. “Well, what did he say?” Tony doesn’t respond as he just holds up the pictures. Four in total, one for him, one for Bucky, one for Pepper, and one for Steve. “Oh, my God. Tony! Congratulations. Oh, honey. You’re having a baby. How do you feel?”

He chuckles wetly, “Anxious, nervous, happy, excited.” He begins to cry again. “Pepper, I’m so excited. I’m having a baby, mine and Bucky’s. Oh, my God.” She hugs him close and peppers his face with kisses. “I’m so happy. Let’s get you home so that you can tell your mate.” The walk home was spent in giddy silence. Tony could not wait to get home.  
Pepper bids him farewell at the door and he takes a deep breath before entering. Bucky is immediately at the door to greet him. He holds him close before pulling back and frowning. “What’s wrong?” He was referring to Tony’s bloodshot eyes and tear streaks. Tony shakes his head, smiling. “What did Bruce say?” Tony was about to break down crying in happy tears again, so he just holds up the pictures.

Bucky grabs them and stares intently at them. Tony can see the cogs turning in his head. And then he got it. “You’re pregnant.” He slowly turns to look at him and Tony sees his blue eyes shining bright. His smile widens and he nods. Bucky rushes forward and crushes Tony in his arms. “Oh, my God, baby. We’re having a baby.” He pulls back and carefully places his hand over Tony’s abdomen. He lets out a wet chuckle. “But I never even heard you have morning sickness.”

“It only lasted for about two weeks and then just stopped. It would come and go, but it didn’t happen often.” And Bucky should have known. Tony had such an easy pregnancy. His morning sickness, as stated before, lasted about two weeks, his cravings were mild, if any, his mood swings were nonexistent with only the occasional breakdown. The only bad things were swollen ankles, and whenever it did happen, he had Bucky to give him a soothing foot and ankle rub. It went smoothly. They both should have known that meant the labor would be a bitch.

Tony’s labor was painful and long, but not life threatening. At least Bucky was sane enough to know Tony would be safer at a hospital than at home with a midwife. Although, he did find himself growling lowly whenever the doctor looked between Tony’s legs to check on the baby’s progress. No one should be looking at Tony there but him.  
But then Tony’s grip would tighten on his hand and his gaze would soften as he saw Tony’s exhausted expression. He knew Tony was in a lot of pain and he wanted nothing more than to be able to take it away. He pressed a soft kiss to Tony’s damp forehead and knew he had to let the doctor do his job, Bruce was trustworthy.  
Five hours later, a healthy baby omega was born, a beautiful baby boy. Peter Benjamin Barnes.

When Tony held his baby boy, he couldn’t stop the love and devotion that flooded and clouded him. He was sure his eyes watered, and not from the pain. Peter was beautiful. Bucky moved to stand over both of them and he looked elated and proud and in love. His son was healthy and just a gift. Bucky had never loved two people as much as he loved Tony and Peter.

Tony looks up from Peter, “You should let the others know they can come in.” Bucky hurries to get the others to come meet his son. And then in enters everyone. Pepper and Steve go up to Tony first. The honorary aunt and uncle. Pepper’s eyes water, “Oh, Tony, he’s beautiful. What did you name him?”  
“Everyone, meet Peter Benjamin Barnes.”

“Oh, he’s just precious. Can I hold him?” Tony nods and Steve moves forward to grab the baby. He coos down at Peter who just keeps his face scrunched up. Steve chuckles, “He has Bucky’s scowl. He’s already angry.” Everyone laughs and Bucky rolls his eyes fondly. “Ha-ha, very funny, punk.” Bucky moves to stand beside Tony and they both watch as everyone coos over their baby.

Eventually Bruce did have to take Peter to feed him, and everyone bid the newly-parents goodbye when they realized how late it was. When returns with Peter, Tony is already asleep and Bucky watching over him. “I know I’ve said it already, but congratulations.”

“Thanks, Bruce.”

Both Tony and Peter were released two days later, and Bucky was a darling. He did not let Tony do any heavy lifting. He helped him into the car, buckled him in, and did the same with Peter. The infant was fast asleep and didn’t wake up on the short drive home. Steve is waiting for them at home and he carries out Peter’s booster seat and Bucky helps Tony.  
The moment they enter, Bucky leads Tony straight to their bed. He makes sure he’s comfortable before putting Peter into his crib. “Do you need anything, doll?”

“Mmm, no. I’m fine. I’m just going to sleep for a while.”

“Alright, baby. You relax. I’ll take care of Peter. Sleep well.” He presses a soft kiss against Tony’s forehead and slips out of their room, making sure Peter was comfortable and there was no risk of a choking hazard. He presses a soft kiss on his son’s forehead as well and smiles at the soft omegan scent. It was soothing, his beautiful baby boy.  
Steve is waiting for him in the living room. “Well, Buck, who would have thought? Certainly not me.”

Bucky takes a seat beside him on the couch. “Me neither, to be honest. I can’t even describe how happy I am right now. I never thought it’d be possible.”  
“Well, if anyone deserves it, it’s you. I’m happy for you. Your son is cute as can be. It’s obviously all from Tony.”

“Punk. I was a cute kid.”

“Liar! I knew you then, and no you weren’t. Peter being cute is all Tony’s genetics.”

Bucky scoffs, “You’re probably right, Tony is the most beautiful person alive.”

“Ugh, you just had to go all corny on me.” Bucky nudges his shoulder before shrugging. He was right. Steve left shortly after and when Bucky went to check up on his two favorite people, he sees Tony trying to stand. He rushes forward and pushes Tony back onto the bed who groans. “James, please.”

“No, Bruce said you gotta rest.” Tony huffs but let's Bucky tuck him into bed. He looks up at Bucky with fond eyes. “I want to marry you.” Bucky freezes. “What?”

“I want to marry you. I love you and I want your last name, I want to be able to legally call you my husband, not just my mate biologically, but my partner emotionally.”

Bucky blinks, “Alright. The moment you’re fit to move, let’s go straight to city hall and get married. I’m gonna make an honest man outta ya.” Tony laughs and leans up to kiss him only to wince. “Careful, doll. Don’t wanna tear your stitches.” But he gives Tony the kiss he wanted.

But like he said, and so it was. The moment Tony could move, they went to get married. Nick Fury, the mayor, married them, and Steve and Pepper were the witnesses. Bucky had bought the bands the day Tony said he wanted to marry him.

They were now James Buchanan and Anthony Edward Barnes, bonded, married, and parents to Peter Benjamin Barnes.

They went home and they didn’t consummate their marriage. They had the rest of their life to do so. They put Peter down his crib to sleep and then they went to bathe. Bucky helped Tony bathe what parts of his body he couldn’t without hurting his stitches while also helping him stand for a long period of time.

When they finished, Bucky got out of the shower first and changed quickly before helping Tony change into a fresh pair of clothes. He then lays Tony down, who spreads his legs and Bucky got the message. He lays in between Tony’s legs, his head placed over Tony’s heart. Tony ran his hands through Bucky’s hair, twisting and twirling the hair while also gently scraping his fingernails against Bucky’s scalp.

Bucky was lulled by the rise and fall of Tony’s chest and the steady thump of Tony’s heart. The beautiful intimate moment, all they needed to spend an enjoyable married night. They were both at peace listening to their son’s puffs of breath. “I love you,” Bucky speaks.

“I love you, too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Months had passed, and Tony had not gone back to work. He wanted to wait for Peter to be older before going back. He still had money from what Jarvis had given him. Bucky and him mostly stayed home and doted on their adorable son. They had all of his firsts in a scrapbook. His first word was, of course, “Dada,” which was Tony’s title. His next was, “Papa,” referring to Bucky. Everyone got cute little nicknames when Peter even tried to pronounce their names.

Steve came over a lot more often to play with his favorite nephew. Little nine month old Peter gets excited and puts down his toy before he started crawling excitedly to his favorite uncle. Steve met him halfway bending down to scoop up the adorable child, sniffing his hair. A baby omega was one of the most calming scents. The innocence of a child and the soothing scent of an omega mingled to make anyone feel at peace. Tony had been in the kitchen, cooking dinner, while also keeping an eye on his child. “Dada, unca eeb,”  
Tony smiles at him, “Yes, baby, Uncle Steve.”

Steve smiles at Tony, “Hey, Tony, Bucky’s on his way up, he’s just parking the truck behind the house.”

“Dinner’s almost ready. I made sure to make enough for your and Bucky’s endless pits.” Steve blushes, “We’re not that bad.” Tony levels him with a stare, which he has mastered since mating and marrying Bucky and becoming a parent. Tony had come out of his shell since Bucky spent every waking moment telling Tony he could do whatever he wanted, he didn’t have to submit, he could stand up for himself, he could say no. The look made Steve want to run and hide. “Alright, we’re a little bad.”

“That’s what I thought.” Then Bucky walks through the front door. “Papa! Papapapapapa,” Peter began to babble and demanded to be let down or given to Bucky’s welcomed arms. Bucky’s smile widens at the sight of his baby. Steve hands him over, and Peter shrieks in happiness. “Papapapapapa.”

“Did you miss me, baby?”

“Papapapapa,” Peter clung to his father’s neck.

“I missed you, too,” Tony come around and went to greet Bucky with a kiss on the lips. “Hey, doll.”

“Hello, James. Dinner’s almost ready. I made your favorite. Go have a seat.” He walks back into the kitchen and begins turning off the stove and oven. “Do you need me to feed Peter?”

“He drank a bottle earlier. He might be hungry. I’ll make him mashed potatoes.”

“I got it, doll. You’ve done enough for today. If you want, I can finish up dinner.” Tony smiled, “Don’t worry, dinner’s almost ready. I just need to serve it.” Bucky went to Steve and handed him Peter, who Steve took gladly. “Can you play with him while I make his lunch?”

“You don’t even need to ask.” Bucky leaves Steve to play with Peter when he went to go make Peter’s lunch.

Dinner was spent without much hassle. Steve enjoyed feeding Peter his mashed potatoes, making faces that made Peter laugh or making noises to go with it, along with the baby voice. When done eating, Peter followed his parents around, his own little version of tag. But by the end of the evening, it was time to put Peter down. Tony made sure Peter was bathed, made sure he had a clean diaper, and made sure his baby would be warm for the night. He places one more kiss on his son’s forehead before walking out of the room, only for his heart to drop at what he heard. “An omega, Steve. My son is an omega. Why couldn’t he have been born an alpha?”

Tony could hear the blood rushing through his hears. “Calm down, Buck. It’s not the end of the world.”

“But, Steve, an omega! Omega!” He hears a thump and then another groan, and he has to run away before he breaks down crying. He runs back into their room, his heart beating heavily in his chest. Obadiah’s words coursing through his head, An alpha heir, of course. And with how young you are, I have no doubt you’d deliver. I have no doubt you’d deliver. An alpha heir. He was right, Tony should have given birth to an alpha. He wasn’t eighteen anymore, but he was still young.

Why couldn’t he have given birth to an alpha. He loved Peter with all his heart, but he knew he should have given birth to an alpha. He was a sorry excuse for an omega. No one wants an omega for a child. Howard certainly didn’t.

Bucky enters the room shortly after. “Hey, doll, Steve left already. He wishes us a good night.” Tony didn’t say anything. He moved to the other side of the room and began to undress. Bucky did the same. Bucky then went to shower and Tony finished undressing and sat at the edge of the bed. He was going to fix this. Bucky was so good to him, he could do this one thing for him.

When Bucky steps out of the shower, he’s surprised to see Tony naked on the bed. Normally, he would have been all over that, but the look on Tony’s face stopped him. He looked destroyed. “Doll, is everything okay?”

“Do you want to try again?”

A pause, “What?”

“Do you want to try again? I know I should have given birth to an alpha. I’m young, I should have given birth to an alpha. I’m sorry I let you down. But we can try again. We can try as many time as it takes to have an alpha.”

“Tony, doll, what are you talking about?”

“I heard you talking with Steve, asking why Peter couldn’t have been born an alpha.”

“Oh, my God, no, baby, no. That’s not what I meant.”

“It’s okay, I understand. Nobody wants an omega for a child.”

“Tony, no. What kind of parent cares whether or not their child is an alpha or omega?”

“Mine did.” Bucky freezes. He hated thinking about Tony’s past. He moves to grab the blanket and drapes it over Tony before he kneels down in front of him. “Doll, you’re missing the context of the story. When Steve and I were younger, we always talked about our futures and settling down and having kids. One time, he had joked around about me having an omega for a child, not because we thought them lesser, but because I’m very overprotective of everyone I care about, I don’t know if you’ve noticed,” he sends a dry grin his way which makes Tony crack a small smile. “Anyway, I don’t care if Peter’s an omega, he’s my son and I love him. I love you. But what I am worried about is alphas.”

“What?”

“Alphas, doll, they’re gonna want to get with our son and I’m gonna have to scare off so many because they’re all gonna think they’re worthy of our son. Tony, Peter’s gonna start dating and he’s gonna get married and he’s gonna have kids, and I don’t want to imagine my sweet little angel getting with any alpha. I don’t want to imagine him coming home and telling me an alpha wants to date him. An alpha, Tony, alphas,” and Bucky sounds genuinely distraught that it makes Tony laugh. He laughs so hard he almost falls off the bed. “Tony, doll, it ain’t funny. This keeps me up at night.”

“Oh, Bucky, I love you so much. I don’t know how I got so lucky. You’re a fantastic father for Peter.” Bucky’s gaze softens, “I’m the one who’s lucky.” He presses a kiss on Tony’s forehead. “I love you and Peter, and I don’t care that he’s an omega. He’s my son.” He pulls Tony into a hug and presses a kiss on his forehead.

“Put on some clothes and let's go to bed, yeah?”

“Yeah, okay.”

They fall asleep together, Peter’s soft puffs of breath lulling them. From then on, Tony tried to make sure his insecurities didn’t get to him. He made sure to talk to Bucky. And Bucky was always so patient with him.

That’s not to say they didn’t get into fights, because they did. When Tony finally realized he didn’t have to stand there quietly and take it, he fought back just as hard. It didn’t happen often, and they tried to avoid doing it when Peter was home and awake. It happened, and they both hated that it happened, but they tried their hardest to make sure Peter never saw it. Tony knew exactly how damaging it was to see his parents fight, to see his omegan parent just stand there and take it.

Bucky’s birthday was coming up, a few days away and Tony was working with Steve to plan it. They were going to have a small get together at their home while Tony took him and Peter out for a family day. Everyone else was decorating.

“Come on, James. Hurry up.” Tony yelled behind him. Bucky huffed but he still took his time as he was holding Peter’s hand and the toddler could only walk so fast. He could only take a few steps on his own so both Tony and Bucky made sure to make him walk as much as he could. But Tony was a little enthusiastic. “Dadadada fast.”

“Yes, he is, baby. Fast and enthusiastic.” Bucky picked up Peter and moved to catch up with Tony. “Where are we goin’, doll?”

“You’ll see.” Bucky huffed once more. Then Tony finally stopped and Bucky looked to where Tony was looking. It was a small little clearing in the woods near the river. It was beautiful. The sun was shining down, the water was blue and calm, the grass was green and soft, the trees provided nice shade. Spring was in the air.  
“It’s beautiful.”  
“I’m glad you like it. We’re having a small picnic here.” Tony began to set up and he held out his arms for Peter. Peter went happily and Tony sat him down beside him. He handed him his own little baby spoon and his bowl of mashed potatoes. The boy was really loving potatoes. Peter excitedly began to eat his food, happy to do it himself. Bucky smiled at his son who smiled back and then took the food his husband was holding out to him. “You didn’t have to do this, doll.”

“I know, James.” They ate quietly, making sure Peter didn’t make too much of a mess. Then when their little hellion finished and began looking around, they made sure one of them was with him at all times. Finally, Tony checked his watch and saw the time. “Alright, time to go. James, hold Peter, please.” Then he began cleaning up, packing up all their dishes. When he finished, it was time to head back.

The walk back home was shorter than the walk there. Tony walking with Peter this time and Bucky carrying the basket. He only walked a few steps ahead of them, those in town brave enough only getting close enough to wish him a happy birthday. When walking anywhere in public, Bucky always made sure to have his murder face on. Rarely anyone came up to him. It was worse when he had his husband or son with him, he full on glared at anyone who dared to look at any of them. It made Tony laugh and he teased him about it. They reach their home, and Bucky unlocks the house only to be ambushed with a shout of, “Surprise,” which caused Peter to shriek in excitement and Tony to laugh. “Happy Birthday, Bucky,” everyone shouted as well. Bucky had to smile, “Thanks, guys.”

The party was a success and everyone had a great time, Peter especially, because while the party wasn’t his, all the attention was on him. Both Tony and Bucky were happy that Peter was so loved. After eating and cutting the cake, most everyone helped clean up and Tony went to put down Peter for bed. Bucky walks into their bedroom shortly after and hugs Tony from behind. “Happy 30th birthday, James.” Tony turns his head to place a kiss on Bucky’s cheek. “Thanks, doll.” They spent a passionate night together that night. Then Tony’s birthday came, and now he was twenty-two. And then it was time for Peter’s first birthday. Everyone came down to celebrate. Peter was bathed with affection. There were so many pictures taken. Peter was kissed who knows how many times by however many people. By the end of the night, the poor kid was so tired out.

Peter was looking more and more like Tony everyday. He had his doe brown eyes that everytime Peter cried, it cut Bucky deep. He had Tony’s hair color with Bucky’s texture. He had his nose and his lips. Although, he did have Bucky’s lighter skin. It was like having his own miniature Tony and he loved carrying him around. Tony always made sure to tell Peter just how handsome he was, how cute and how smart. He praised him when he did something right and taught him the right way when he did something wrong, but a negative word about their son never escaped his lips. When Bucky asked why, he found out Howard never complimented him on anything. The only time he did was when he complimented his looks while trying to sell him to alphas. Not for the first or last time did Bucky want to murder Howard.

Their life was perfect, Peter was healthy and he was even showing signs of being as smart as his father. Bucky and Tony were still as happy as ever. Then one day when Tony was cleaning out his and Bucky’s wardrobe, a little piece of paper fell out. And Tony’s widened before watering.

He sat on the bed letting the tears fall when Bucky and Peter both walk in and both immediately rush to his side. “Tony, darlin’, what’s wrong?”

“Dada, no sad.” He let out a wet chuckle. “I’m not sad, baby. Your Dada just remembered someone he misses very much.” Bucky takes a seat next to him and Peter climbs into Tony’s lap. Bucky took Tony’s hand in his. “Talk to me, doll.”

He hands Bucky the piece of paper, Bucky takes it, confusion masking his features. “What is this?”

“Do you remember why I ran away?” Bucky’s eyes darken. “No, no, this is actually something good. Jarvis was a butler of ours, and he was like a father to me. He helped me run away, and he said that when I was positive I was safe, to call him, but I want to do more than call him. I - nothing.”

Bucky raises Tony’s hand to his lips. “You want to visit him.”

Tony nods, biting his lip. “I want him to meet you. And Peter. Oh, he would love you both so much. And I-I need to speak with Howard as well.” Bucky didn’t know what to say. He was all for Tony visiting this Jarvis fellow, but seeing Howard?

“Are you sure, doll?” Tony nods. “Alright, then call him. Pick a date, and we’ll go. But you are not leaving my side while we are over there.” Tony nods and this time he places a kiss on Bucky’s hand before pulling out his phone and punching the number in. It rang once and then someone answered. “Tony,” the voice said breathless.

“Jarvis,” Tony sobbed. Bucky placed a kiss on Tony’s forehead and took Peter before walking out of their bedroom. Tony emerged from their bedroom with a smile on his face and he rushed into Bucky’s arms. Bucky held him tight, never wanting to let go. “We leave for New York in two weeks. Jarvis booked the flights.” Bucky didn’t say anything, just ran his hand down Tony’s back. “We can do this, baby. We’ll be okay.”

And two weeks later, everyone drove them to the airport to see them off. They were all bundled up, Peter ecstatic to see the world outside of their small town. Everyone made sure to hug them tightly. They would only be gone a week, just in time for Christmas. One last goodbye and they were off.

Five hours later, and they were in New York. Tony made sure Peter had on his scarf, beanie, mittens, and coat on. Bucky teased Tony about his mother henning as Tony did the same to him. They unboard the plane, Bucky carrying their one carry on item before going to collect their two suitcases. Tony shouldered the carry on bag and Bucky pulled the two suitcases. “Jarvis said he got a ride covered, they should be holding a sign.” Then a shout of Tony’s name catches their attention and Tony turns toward the sound. His jaw drops at who he sees. “Rhodey?” This Rhodey fellow rushes towards them and pulls Tony into a hug, careful of the baby between them until a growl forces them apart. Tony chuckles while Rhodey glares at the alpha. “Rhodey, this is James Barnes, my husband and mate. James, this is my best friend, James Rhodes, otherwise known as Rhodey.” Rhodey turns to stare at Tony incredulously.

“You got married?”

“And had a kid,” he says, gesturing to the sleeping child in his arms. “Oh, Tones, we have a lot to catch up on.”

“Yeah, we do.” Rhodey turns his attention to Bucky. He sizes him up and Bucky stared him down. “Do you need some help with the suitcases?” Bucky knew an olive branch when he saw one and nodded, handing one of the suitcases to Rhodey. “Come on, car’s this way.” They all follow his lead.

They put the bags in the pack before all climbing in. “Sorry, Tony, I would have brought a booster seat had I known.”

“Don’t feel bad. We’ll carry him for now. I doubt we’ll be going out too often. Did Jarvis say where we were staying?”

“Yeah, you’re staying at his place. He has a room ready for you. He says that tomorrow you’re going to visit your dad.” Tony nods, “Yeah. I am.” He clutches Bucky’s hand. Nothing else was said. It was getting dark and by the time they reached Jarvis’s house, the sun was down. Tony took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Bucky and Rhodey were getting the bags. Then Ana opens the door and she pulls Tony in for a hug. “Oh, my baby. My baby. I’ve missed you so much.” Tony hugs her back with his free arm, her motherly scent soothing his nerves. “Ana, I’ve missed you, too.”

“Oh, come in, come in. Don’t want any of you to get sick.” She opens the door wider and allows them all to enter. “Come, your room is upstairs, last door on the right. We even set up your old crib for your baby. You can put him down and we can talk.” Tony nods as she leads him to the bedroom.

He removes all of Peter’s garments and checks for a dirty diaper which wakes him and he let's out a few whimpers. “Oh, I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to wake you. Come now, sh, sh,” Tony says, soothing Peter back to sleep. He gently places him in the crib and turns on the baby monitor beside the bed and taking the other one. They exit the room quietly and leave a dim lamp on. They all remove their jackets and hang them in the coat closet down the stairs. That’s when Bucky notices both Ana and Rhodey staring at his arm. He doesn’t comment. “I’ve made you some hot cocoa. Edwin should be home soon.” Tony nods gratefully before both he and Bucky take a seat on the couch.

“You okay, James?”

“Yeah, just, haven’t been to New York since the army.” Tony nods and places a reassuring kiss on his lips. “I love you.” Bucky relaxes a bit more at those words, “I love you, too, doll.”

Ana and Rhodey enter the living room. “So, Mr. Barnes, where are you from?”

“You can call me James, ma’am, and I’m from Brooklyn.”

“Brooklyn? Where’d you meet Tony?”

“In Washington state.”

“That’s a long way from home, what were you doing there,” Rhodey asked this time. “After getting honorably discharged from the army, the city life was too much for me, so my friend, Stevie, and I moved away to the quiet forest.”

“The army? Is that how you lost your arm?”

“Yeah, ambush. Grenade blew it off.”

“Oh, dear, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright, ma’am. I got the help I needed to overcome it.” No one said anything else as they heard the door opening. Tony held his breath as he knew exactly who it was. A few seconds after the door closes, Jarvis walks into the living room. “Jarvis.”

“Tony, my God, look at how you’ve grown.” They rush into each other’s arms. Tears gather into both their eyes. No one said anything as they let them have their moment, all smiling softly. They pull away long after, “Jarvis, there’s someone I’d like you to meet,” he leads him to Bucky, “Jarvis, meet James Barnes, my husband and mate, James, meet Jarvis, the closest thing to a father I’ve ever had.”

“A pleasure to meet you. Anyone who can make Tony happy is just fine in my book.”

“Likewise, sir, all I want is for Tony to be happy.” Jarvis nods, smiling. “We’ll get along just fine. Now, where’s your son? I’ve been dying to meet the little ankle biter.” Tony laughs. “Peter’s sleeping upstairs. The flight tired him out.”

“That’s a shame. I guess I’ll have to made due with meeting him tomorrow.” They spent the rest of the night catching up and getting to know Bucky. Ana teasing Tony about just how handsome Bucky is and that if only she were twenty years younger. Both Jarvis and Rhodey were skeptical once they learned about the age difference, but Tony made it clear that James never rushed or forced him into anything and with how comfortable Tony was with him, they had to no reason not to believe him. When the clock struck midnight, they knew it was time for bed. Tony was so tired he could barely stand so Bucky carried him to bed. He climbed in after him, and held him close. Tomorrow would be a much more difficult day.

When they woke the next morning, Peter was already awake, and Tony went to get him out of the crib. Bucky went to grab Peter a fresh change of clothes and new diaper. They interchanged between getting themselves ready for the day and getting Peter ready. When they emerged, breakfast was already getting prepared. “Oh, my goodness, isn’t he just the cutest thing?” Ana rushed forward and went to greet Peter who hid into his Papa’s neck. He clutched his father’s neck tightly, “Oh, Peter, she just wants to say hi. Go on, say hi. You wouldn’t want to make the nice lady sad, right?”

“No.”

“All you have to do is say hi.” Peter peaks his head out from its hiding place to see Ana smiling gently at him. “Hi,” he squeaks and then buries himself into his father’s neck. Ana coos. “He certainly is a cutie, if a little shy.”

“Just give him time. Soon, he won’t want to leave your side when he realizes just how much attention you’ll give him. Attention and food,” Tony says. “It’s alright. Now, time to eat. I made Peter a small pancake. I cut it up for him.”

“Thanks, Ana. We have his little silverware his baby bag along with bibs.” Tony moves to grab those and when he returns, Jarvis is in the kitchen as well. He’s also cooing at Peter who’s peeking out from Bucky’s neck. “Well, hello there. My name is Edwin. What’s yours?”

“Pe’er.”

“Peter? What a nice name. How old are you?” Peter holds out one finger. “Oh, my. You’re a big boy, aren’t you?” He shakes his head. “No?” Jarvis teases.

“Nope. Papa big.” That’s make Jarvis laugh loudly. “You’re not wrong. Your papa is big. Bigger than me, even.”

“Bigger than dada, too.” Jarvis has to laugh again. “Yes, he is. Your papa’s just really big. He seems to be bigger than everyone.” Peter shakes his head this time. “No again?”

“Unca Steeb also big.”

“Who?”

“His uncle Steve, my best friend. He was also in the army. Hang on, I have a picture. Peter, would you like to go to Edwin?” Peter looks up at his papa then at Jarvis and he gives one nod. Bucky slowly hands Peter to give him time. Jarvis smiles down at Peter, “Let’s see what your Uncle Steve looks like.”

Bucky holds up a picture of Steve carrying Peter on his phone, standing next to Tony. “OH, my, your Uncle Steve is big. Is anyone else big?”

“Unca Happy.” Jarvis raises an amused eyebrow. Lord, this boy was honest. Bucky shows him a picture of Happy. “Is his name really Happy?”

“Yes,” Peter says. Bucky smiles at his son. Before Jarvis could ask anymore questions, breakfast was served. Tony moves to place the bib around Peter’s neck and asks Jarvis if he didn’t mind Peter eating in his lap. “Not at all, Tony.” Breakfast passed quickly. Tony saying how much he missed Ana’s food. Jarvis had to go in to work shortly after and Tony said that they would stop by when Howard got home from his business trip.

They spent their day in, Ana spending most of time with Peter and Rhodey catching up with Tony. He got almost as angry as Bucky did when he found out why Tony had run away after Tony told him, out of range from Peter’s ears of course. Peter would not know about any of his parent’s past until he was much older.

Then the afternoon rolled around, and Tony got the text from Jarvis. Then they were off. Rhodey said he would wait for them in the car. He dropped them off at the front door and Bucky had to gape. Tony was a lot richer than he anticipated. Peter also stared in awe. But they walked to the front door and rung the doorbell. Another butler who was not Jarvis opened up.

He looked shocked to see Tony again. “Master Anthony.”

“Could you tell my father I’m here?”

“I - certainly. Please, come in. I trust you know the way.”

“Yes, thank you.” They made their way to the living room where Howard held all his guests. Tony never once letting go of Bucky’s hand. Peter was too busy cooing at his father’s childhood home. They didn’t have to wait long before Howard and Maria arrived into the living room.

Tony stood when they arrived. They hadn’t aged one bit. Howard just had a bit more gray hair around his temples and Maria seemed to have dyed her hair. Bucky watched them too, and the similarities between Tony and his father were daunting. Everything Tony had, he got from his father, everything except his eyes. Tony’s were too warm to be Howard’s, but they weren’t Maria's eyes either. She had cold, calculating eyes as well. Jarvis was behind them.

“Dad. Mom.”

“Anthony. What a surprise. We thought we’d never see you again after you ran away, embarrassing and shaming the Stark name.” It was obviously meant to be jab at him, to make him flinch and cower at his parent’s anger. Bucky worked too damn hard to make sure Tony didn’t flinch ever again.

“It’s a good thing I’m no longer a Stark, then.” The world stood still. “What?” Howard seethed.

“Meet Sergeant James Barnes, my husband and mate. Along with my son, Peter Benjamin Barnes.” Bucky stood beside Tony, but didn’t extend his hand. Peter just stared at his grandparents but chose to hide into his father’s neck. Tony would have preferred Jarvis take Peter away from there, but Peter always felt safest with his alpha father protecting him. A luxury Tony never had.

Tony swore he could see Howard’s irises catch fire. “You little whore.”

“Please refrain from using such language in front of my one year old son,” Bucky said, smirking menacingly. Howard did pale a little bit, as did Maria. Bucky had muscle, they weren’t just for show, but it didn’t last. Howard turned back to look at Tony. “I can not believe you let some alpha fuck you and breed you. After all of our plans.”

“Dad, stop swearing in front of Peter, and I didn’t let some alpha ‘fuck and breed me’ as you so lewdly put it. My husband and I had sex and I got pregnant. Breeding would have been what would have happened when you would have forced me into a loveless marriage where some alpha would rape me over and over again. Like Maria did to you, I’m sure.” That was another surprise for Bucky. Howard was the omega and Maria the alpha.

Howard was seething. Then he saw Tony’s neck. “You bonded with him?”

“Hmm? Yes? I told you he was my mate - you wouldn’t believe how surprised I was when I learned what that was - why wouldn’t I let him bond with me? I love him. I can’t imagine my life without him. You know he doesn’t care that Peter’s an omega? It came as a shock to me, too, that a parent could love his child unconditionally.”

“Listen, here, you insolent -”

“No, Howard, you listen. I came here so that Peter could meet his grandparents, hoping that in the four years I had been gone, you would have learned something, that you had changed. But I guess not. I would have loved for Peter to know you in a different light than I did, but you are mistaken if you think I am going to let him anywhere near you if you’re still stuck in your old way of thinking. I worked long and hard to unlearn everything you drilled into me about what my place was as an omega, but even then, it still haunts me. Sometimes I don’t know if something I do will piss James off. Every time we fight, I’m waiting for the day he beats me for being a bad omega and talking back. Or when he wants to have sex and I dont’t, I’m waiting for the day where he says screw it and takes me by force anyway,” Tony takes Peter from Bucky’s arms, placing a soft kiss on son’s forehead. “Peter will never think like that if I have anything to say about. So I’ll be going, then.”

Before Howard could respond, another booming voice comes in. “Howard, is it true? I heard Tony was -” Tony froze. He was hoping he wouldn’t have to see him. That man still haunted his nightmares. The man enters the room and stands in front of Tony. “Tony, you’re back. And who is this little cutie -” He moves to stroke Peter’s cheek who whimpered and Tony takes a step back. “Don’t you dare touch him.”

“Why, my boy, it’s me. Uncle Obie.” Bucky tensed up as he heard the name. So this was the man who almost raped Tony. He moved to stand in front of Tony. “We know exactly who you and I would appreciate you not touching my husband or my son.”

Obadiah frowns, “Husband? I had no idea Tony got married.”

“Yeah, funny how Tony didn’t think to tell his almost-rapist that he got married. Must have slipped his mind.” Obadiah’s eyes darken and he glares. “Mind what you say, boy. That is a serious accusation.”

“No, you mind what you say to me and my husband because I will make sure you regret it. As for it being a serious accusation, you’re right. It is. But I also know it to be true as it was me who had to soothe Tony’s nightmares where he didn’t think to grab the hammer in time away. How is that head wound, by the way? How did you explain it to the doctors?”

“Obadiah, what is this man talking about? You said you were jumped.”

“Howard. You can’t possibly believe what this mutt is saying.”

“Jarvis was there, Obadiah. He knows everything. I’m certain there were servants who saw that you probably paid off. But I’m not stupid. I’m sure you would buy your way out of the trial. I didn’t come here to talk to you. Everything I had to say to you was said with the hammer.”

They all turn to Jarvis who moves to stand with Tony and supplies an arm for Tony to hold on to. Howard and Maria turn to look at him, “Jarvis?”  
Jarvis nods. “It’s true. I was there when your son was sobbing, broken so deep inside because a man he thought he could trust tried to take advantage of him. I was there as he cried about what Obadiah almost did to him, what he said to him. I was there as he cried because he knew he couldn’t tell his parents what happened because they either wouldn’t believe him or blame it on him. I was there, Howard, as a child cried out in so much pain. Pain a child should never know. I was there for my son.”

“Jarvis, why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because you wouldn’t have cared that Tony was almost raped, you would have cared that he wouldn’t have been a virgin and no alpha would have bought him then.”

“Why did he leave then?”

“Because I told him to. I gave him everything he would need to survive without you. And look at what he got out of it. A husband who treats him like the treasure he is and a son who loves him just as much. He has a whole defense squad back home, if the stories I hear are true. People who would defend and protect Tony to their dying breath. And here you and Maria were, worried that you lost an heir and not your son.”

“You helped him run away?”

“No, I helped him escape.” Peter let out a whimper and Tony turned his attention to him. He moved away from the crowd and hummed down at his son. “Sh, sweetie. Everything is fine.” Tony frowned as he felt Peter trembling. “Time to go. Peter is scared and no longer comfortable.” Bucky moved quickly and gently took Peter from Tony’s arms. Peter clung to his neck tightly and Bucky glared as he felt his precious baby trembling. “Move, Mister Stane.” Obadiah did as told and Bucky led his family out. Only Obadiah was an even bigger pig than originally thought, and he reached out and cupped and squeezed Tony’s ass, who screamed out.

Bucky turned around and he vision turned red when he saw what Obadiah was doing. He was happy Peter had buried his head into his neck and wouldn’t see what Bucky was about to do. Bucky used his metal hand punched Obadiah right in his smug face which caused him to fall down and then he stepped on his fallen form, his boot pressing down on Obadiah’s groin. “Tony, baby, take Peter and get out of here.” Peter was full on crying now and Tony hurriedly grabbed his baby and moved. Jarvis following shortly after.

Only when Tony and Peter were gone did he move, he grabbed Obadiah by the neck and threw him into the nearest wall. He stalked over to him and crouched down, metal fingers clutching the man’s neck. “If you ever disrespect him like that again, if you disrespect anyone like that again, I will make sure you regret it. And I was held captive for five months, Mister Stane, how do you think I escaped? I killed all of them, and I’m not above killing for my mate. And the law would be on my side, because you touched another alpha’s property.” Bucky grabs the man’s hand and grabs his pointer finger.

“For every tear Tony sheds because of you, that’s one finger broken.” And then Bucky snapped his finger. Obadiah screamed out. “If he lets out more than nine more tears, I’ll just get creative.” He snaps the next finger. “Make that eight. I hope I’ve made myself clear. Good day, Mister Stane.” And then he stands up and moves towards the doorway.

Howard and Maria stood in his way and he only stared them down. “Excuse me.” And they moved out of his way. Bucky found Tony and Jarvis by the front door with Tony trying to calm Peter down and fighting back tears himself. Fuck, Bucky should have killed him. He walks up to them and Tony jumps at his quiet entrance. “Let me handle, Peter.” Tony nods and hands over the whimpering baby who again latches himself to his father. It hurt him to feel such a small child shake in fear.

Bucky then wraps and arm around Tony and buries him into his chest where he feels Tony finally let the tears out. He places a soft kiss to his forehead. “Even after all these years, I’m still nothing but a sexual object to him.” He understood Tony’s angry tears, the blatant disrespect and assault. Fuck, Bucky really should have killed him. “Let’s go home.” Tony nods against his chest. “I’ll see you at home, Tony. Oh, and Mr. Barnes, I hope you didn’t hurt too much, I wanted my share of the fun.” Bucky gives a soft smile.

“Thanks, Jarvis.”

“You’re welcome. Now, go. Calm down your family. They both need it,” and Bucky nodded. They wait for Rhodey up front, and no one says anything. Rhodey knew better than to ask. They entered the house and went straight to their rooms where they laid down on the bed. Tony was snuggled deep into Bucky’s side and Peter laid on his papa’s chest. Both their scents mingled calmed Bucky down.

He could also feel both their heartbeats slowing down. Peter eventually fell asleep, little puffs of air hitting Bucky’s neck and Tony traced lines into Bucky’s abs. “I have something I need to tell you,” Tony spoke, at last for the first time, even if it was just a whisper. “You can tell me anything, doll.”

“I’m pregnant.” Bucky jumped a little bit. “When did you find out?”

“A few days before we left. I was planning on telling you for Christmas, but I just need something good right now.” Bucky gently lowers Peter off his chest and onto the bed before slowly sitting up, bringing Tony with him. “Darling, that’s wonderful news.” Tony gives him a soft smile. “I’m glad you’re happy,” he places his hand over his abdomen. “I hope they’re happy in there, too.” Bucky places his hand over Tony’s. “With a parent as caring as you, there’s no way they aren’t.”

Tony lowers his eyes, “We should probably wake Peter, he hasn’t eaten since we left.”

“If I recall, neither have you.” Tony gives him a soft smile. Bucky moves to get up, fully content with acquiring food just to bring back into their room.When he opened the door, however, he was greeted with a basket full of food and a note.

_Edwin told us what went down. We realized you would need time together, so we made this little basket. Should last through the night._

_Ana_

  
Bucky picks it up and takes his seat on the bed, careful not to jostle Peter. Tony scoots closer, pulling out some applesauce for Peter and sandwiches for him and Bucky. He moves closer to Peter before shaking him gently, “Baby, it’s time to get up. Come on, you must be hungry.” Peter stirs slowly before mumbling. “Foo'?”

  
“Yes, baby. Food. Come on now, sit up for me.” Peter does so just as Bucky returns from the bathroom with towels as makeshift tablecloths. Tony fed Peter and then he ate himself while Bucky watched. They spent the whole night in the room letting tensions ease and taking comfort in each of their scents.

  
The next morning, they felt much more relaxed. Peter was back to being his usual happy toddler self, running around and playing games with every adult around. Tony wasn’t as agitated and on edge, smiling and laughing along with everyone else. Bucky was no longer tense. He knew he was surrounded by people who wouldn’t hurt his mate or son.  
Their week there was by far the most fun once they all forgot about what happened at Stark Manor. Soon, it was time to go back, but Tony agreed to return and visit, this time not Howard and Maria.

  
Rhodey drives them to the airport, along with Anna and Jarvis. They were boarding in the morning and arriving late at night. Steve was there to pick them up and drive them home. “Unca Steeb!”

  
“Peter! How is my favorite person?” He takes Peter from Tony’s arms. “Goo’!” Steve smiles at Peter before turning to Bucky and Tony. “How was New York?”

“We’ll tell you tomorrow. Now, we just want to sleep. Flying is exhausting.” Steve nods at Bucky and helps him load the car with their luggage. They make the long drive back to their small town, Peter falling asleep along the way in his car seat. Tony leans onto Bucky’s shoulder and falls asleep on his shoulder.

When they get home, Bucky carries in Tony as Steve carries in Peter. “Lay him down in his crib,” Bucky whispers and he lays Tony down on the bed. “You wanna take the couch?”

“Sure, Buck.” Bucky moves to grab him some extra blankets and pillows. He sets them on the couch as Steve brushes his teeth. Bucky makes his way back to his room and pulls Tony’s shoes off, then he moves to grab Tony’s sleeping clothes. He cautiously removes Tony of his clothes before putting him in more comfortable ones. Then he changes clothes himself trading in a shirt for no shirt and jeans for pajama pants. He climbs into bed pulling Tony closer, wrapping his arms around him. He places a soothing hand on Tony’s abdomen and smiles.

They had a good thing going and they were both happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel coming out soon.


End file.
